


Starchasers

by thatviciousvixen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatviciousvixen/pseuds/thatviciousvixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment they met, Poe knew this moment would come. He just didn't know that he knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starchasers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I swore up and down I would never write Omegaverse but someone very sweet and lovely requested it so here I am! I don't really read much of it so please excuse my lack of knowledge and just enjoy the unrepentant, fluffy smut.
> 
> This is super unbeta'd. It was supposed to be a drabble but...here we are. As usual, it got away from me.
> 
> Come hang out with me on tumblr [here](http://that-vicious-vixen.tumblr.com)!

Poe can feel it before he’s even back to his room. He can feel it before he even walks back into the _base_. The moment he hops down from the cockpit he gets that prickling feeling under his skin, that warmth that starts low in his gut and spreads out and out until his fingertips are twitching and his face is hot and flushed. Someone nearby is in heat, and he already knows who it is.

BB-8 whirrs curiously, bumping into his shin and spinning around him. He manages to shoot his faithful little droid a smile, sweat beginning to prick up at his temples. “I’m fine kid, I promise. Go give General Organa the message, I’ll meet up with you later.”

If BB-8 could salute Poe is sure it would. The droid beeps importantly before speeding off in the direction of central command.

Walking into the barracks is like walking through the haze of a dream. Poe feels like he’s moving in slow motion; his legs sluggish and too heavy for his body, his tongue clumsy and thick in his mouth. Every step that brings him closer to his room just heightens the haze around him, the sweet scent drifting from his room coaxing him closer. He’s drunk on it. He’s _aching_ for it. 

Before he realizes he’s standing in front of his door and he can’t seem to find the courage to open it.

There’s no denying the attraction between he and Finn. Far beyond the physical draw, there’s...there’s something. Poe has never been the sort of sap to believe in love at first sight, no matter how much his parents tried to convince him that they felt their bond the moment they laid eyes on each other. Now he’s not so sure what he believes. The minute Finn pulled off his helmet on the Starkiller he felt something tug between them, an unbreakable sort of thread from one heart to another. When they crashed on Jakku, when Poe woke up in that Force-forsaken wasteland alone and in pain, he somehow _knew_ Finn was alive. He knew they’d find each other again.

Running into Finn at the rebel base was like watching the sun rise after years spent in total darkness. Seeing him healthy, smiling and alive and wearing Poe’s jacket, well...it’s the best he’s ever felt. It was almost too much, like he ought to shield his eyes and divert his gaze. Too brilliant. Better than victory, better than the first time he flew.

So much is riding on him opening this door.

As he brings his hand up to enter his passcode his fingers shake in anticipation. He’s got to pull himself together. He’s not some disgusting hive-mind Alpha who can’t keep his faculties about him just because there’s an Omega in heat somewhere near by.

( _But this is_ your _omega_ whispers the traitorous little voice in his brain, before he can silence it.)

He enters the final number in his keycode and the door slides open. 

Immediately the sweet scent punches into him, knocking the air from his lungs and nearly sending him to his knees. He inhales deeply but it’s somehow not enough. He needs to bathe in it, to rub it into his skin, to never smell anything else as long as he lives. With alarm he notices that he’s already hard under his flightsuit, his cock pressed uncomfortably to the seam of his pants.

“Poe!”

Finn jolts up on his bed, smile impossibly wide and bright as he moves to sit on the edge of the mattress. The telltale signs of heat are written all over him; his skin is flushed and covered in sweat, eyes glassy and feverish. There’s an obvious tenting in his pants that makes Poe’s mouth water. Still, he seems completely clear and cognizant as he stands to greet the pilot.

“F-Finn?” Poe stammers, clearly confused. “Are you okay?”

Finn laughs, pulling Poe into a tight hug. He politely keeps their hips separated. “I’m more than okay, I’m great. You’re back.”

Poe grins dazedly, a thrill running up his spine at the contact. He grabs Finn’s shoulders, fingers digging in a bit too much despite his best efforts to remain casual. “Are you...I mean, this is...do you feel alright?”

“Do I...oh! Oh, this?” Finn says, gesturing vaguely to himself. “Yeah, I’m fine. I mean it’s terrible and uncomfortable and I’m sort of going insane, but...” He blushes, looking away. “I mean. I knew you were coming back, so it’d be okay.”

A slow smile starts to dawn on Poe’s face as the words wash over him. “Yeah. Yeah I’m back now, buddy. Everything is good, it’s great. Does this mean we’re...” He doesn’t know what to call it. Soulmates seems archaic, and this feels so much bigger than some old fashioned term his grandparents used. Finn is his missing half, the last piece of his puzzle. And to think, this whole time he’s been hiding under some Stormtrooper mask waiting for Poe to get himself kidnapped and tortured.

“I think we are,” Finn says, grinning sheepishly. “I mean...I felt it the moment I pulled my helmet off. I’ve made a lot of new friends lately, but I don’t think we’re...that. I’m pretty sure we’re more. I mean, I know we are.” He looks up, a moment of uncertainty clouding his expression. “You feel it, right?”

Poe can’t fight the smile that lights up his features, his stomach flipping happily. Before he realizes it he’s pushing Finn against the nearest wall, kissing him like he’s wanted to since the day they reunited after Jakku. Kissing him like it’s the only way he’ll be able to explain how he feels, to make all the promises that weigh heavy on his heart.

Finn grins against Poe’s lips, sliding his hands up his sides and pulling him closer. “I’m glad we’re figuring this out, but uh. Can we handle this uh, situation, and then talk later?”

The laugh that escapes Poe’s lips is delighted, but quickly turns to a moan as Finn pulls their hips tight together. “Oh yeah. Talk later, sex now.”

They manage to make it to Poe’s bed, falling onto the mattress in a tangle of limbs. Lips are never too far away from heated skin as they scramble to get each other undressed; first the old leather jacket off of Finn’s shoulders, quickly followed by his shirt and pants until he’s naked and eager on the sheets. 

Poe’s head is swimming. His temporary clarity is fraying, replaced by the urgent need to sink deep into Finn and seal whatever bond has been forged between them. He can’t be bothered to get completely undressed. A few snaps and buckles and the front of his vest is open, followed quickly by his flightsuit. From there he only has to push his boxers down enough to free his length, gripping the base to try and stave off his knot.

“I promise, we’ll do this right later,” Poe pants, managing a half smile. “Romance and everything.”

Finn bites his lip hard, nodding. He looks too dazed to really be bothered; a quick touch between his thighs confirms it, Poe’s fingers coming back slick. 

“Damn, kid,” he rasps, eyes dark. “When you were a trooper, did they...I mean, were you...” He groans, resting his forehead against Finn’s chest and trying to draw a steadying breath. He wants this so bad, but there’s also no way he’s going to dive right in if it’s Finn’s first time.

A look of pained confusion flickers across Finn’s face before he manages to process the question. “Yeah, oh yeah. All of the Stormtroopers were lower level, omegas and betas. The ranking officers were Alphas. Made it so we _wanted_ to listen, you know? So whenever we went into heat we were assigned an officer to take care of us. For most of them it created some weird intimacy that made them fight that much harder for their Alpha.”

Rage flashes through Poe, a scalding hot brand along his heart. “Did they bond with you? Is there...is there someone out there who...”

“No,” Finn says quickly, reaching up to stroke Poe’s hair back. “Relax. I’m my own man, nobody _owns_ me.”

Poe bites his lip, chastised. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to get weird on you.”

Finn’s smile is sweet and soothing, as are the fingers that stroke along Poe’s jaw and down his throat, stopping to rest over his heartbeat. “I know. I know you can’t help it, just like I can’t help turning into this disaster every few months. Biology isn’t always on our side.” He grins wider, cheeks flushing. “’sides, I kind of like the idea of you being possessive.”

Poe smirks, something twisting low in his gut. “Yeah? You like that I want to make you mine?” 

“More than I thought I would,” Finn breathes, the smiling sliding from his lips as a look of pure need replaces it. His eyes flicker down, lips parting on a broken moan as he takes in Poe’s half dressed, fully aroused state. His cock juts out proudly from where he’s managed to free it from his clothes, long and thick and just barely curved upwards. Finn swallows hard, throat bobbing with the motion.

“Romance later,” Poe promises again, grabbing Finn’s leg and hitching it up. He reaches down to stroke along his slick entrance, biting his lip hard enough to bruise. “You want it?” he pants, eyes heavy lidded as he sinks two fingers deep inside. 

Finn chokes out a gasp, rocking his hips up. “You know I do, and if you think I’m incapable of pushing you down and taking it if you don’t hurry up? You’re wrong.”

Crooking his fingers to find that sweet spot inside of Finn, Poe considers the option. “Maybe next time,” he pants, grinning as Finn gasps and writhes down. “There it is…”

“I don’t...what...no one has ever done _that_ before,” Finn rasps, eyes dark. When he was stuck within the First Order his heats were just an unfortunate occurrence to be dealt with a few times a year. It felt good to get off, sure, but sex was never really about pleasure. It was about keeping the Stormtroopers reliant on their commanders so they would always come back for more. Bonds prevented desertion. So to have Poe above him, looking him in the eye and smiling and doing his best to make it good...it was a vast improvement.  
Finn could get used to this.

After a few minutes of careful fingering and stretching Poe removes his hand, quirking an eyebrow as he licks his fingers clean. “You taste just like I thought you would,” he sighs, leaning in to kiss Finn desperately. He hitches his leg higher, nipping at his lower lip. “You ready?”

“I was ready before you even got back to this planet,” Finn groans, forehead pressed to Poe’s. “Hurry up.”

“You’re bossy,” Poe smirks, stealing another kiss. Before Finn can respond he reaches down, gripping his erection and guiding himself slowly into his lover.

It’s everything he could have hoped for and more. Finn is warm and tight and slick, and somehow they just seem to _fit_ together. There’s no discomfort or resistance, just a smooth, easy push in and then they’re completely connected. Immediately he’s drowning in a wave of affection, an urgent need to take care of Finn and protect him from all the horrors that exist in the galaxy. It’s too much, it’s overwhelming, he can’t handle it...

“Oh…”

“Do you...do you feel it?”

“I feel it,” Poe gasps, a tight ball of emotion knotting in his chest. “Finn, I just...you feel so _right_...”

Finn nods, letting his head fall back to the pillow as he tries to catch his breath. “Poe…”

Poe could live a hundred years and never hear another word, as long as he gets to hear Finn sigh his name one more time. He could live off of nothing but that one syllable falling from those two perfect lips. With a sigh of his own he pulls out halfway before thrusting back in, smiling lazily as Finn moans below him.

“The moment I got back I knew you were waiting for me,” he pants, an errant curl falling into his eyes. “Before I could even smell you, I could feel you. I knew that you were waiting for me and that everything was going to be okay.”

“Everything is more than okay, everything is _great_ ,” Finn chokes. He’s overwhelmed, covering his eyes with his hand as he’s lost to the sensation.

Poe smiles, warmth and affection flaring in his chest. “Better than great.” 

He finds and easy rhythm, pulling out and thrusting back in, every now and then giving an extra little grind of his hips to brush that spot that makes Finn cry out. After a while there’s no breath left for words. They can only cling to each other, kissing frantically, sharing breath as they move together towards completion. 

Poe’s climax hits him far too quickly, building at the base of his spine and curling through his limbs like wildfire. He barely has time to thrust in completely before he comes, burying his face in Finn’s neck and biting down hard in his ecstasy. It’ll bruise. He’s not sorry. Finn follows soon after, reaching down to stroke his length as Poe spills inside of him, locking them together as they collapse in a tangle of sweaty limbs and lazy kisses.

They lay in silence, the room quiet and still save for their breath as they try to regain their senses. After a moment Finn winces, reaching up to touch the mark Poe’s left on his neck.

“Sorry,” Poe hums, smirking.

“No you’re not,” Finn laughs. 

“No,” Poe agrees. “No, I’m not.”


End file.
